With the advancement of society and the continuous improvement of science and technology, people's transportation methods and means of transport have also been rapidly developed. Bicycles are essential means of transport for people to travel on short distances. However, many traffic accidents may occur when riding a bicycle. Relevant data shows that in more than 500 cases of bicycle deaths each year, 75% of deaths are due to fatal injuries to the head. Medical studies have found that wearing a helmet when riding a bicycle can prevent 85% of head injuries and greatly reduce the degree of damage and the rate of accidental death. Therefore, it is extremely important to wear a helmet when riding a bicycle. However, because there are no relevant laws and regulations stipulating that riders must wear helmets before they can hit the road, people's awareness of riding a bicycle is weak.
With the acceleration of urbanization, the construction of urban public transport and the development of ride-hailing service still have not met people's diversified travel needs. With the advent of shared bicycles, the advantages of shared bicycles in the segmented field of short-distance travel have been recognized to some extent. Because shared bicycles are new things under the economic model, they lack a variety of ancillary products and equipment. The lack of security support ancillary equipment is one of them. Therefore, after a large number of shared bicycles appear, the issues about how to protect the user's riding safety need to be solved. Therefore, it is necessary to improve and perfect the riding ancillary products and equipment for sharing bicycles so as to meet people's safety when riding.
The Chinese invention application No. 201610541929.4 discloses a multifunctional intelligent riding safety helmet and a working method thereof. The helmet comprises a helmet body, a camera unit, a voice control and processing unit, an intelligent main board, a display unit and a wireless communication unit; the unit being provided on an outer side of the helmet body and being connected with the intelligent main board; the display unit being connected to a lower end of the helmet through a bracket and being connected with the intelligent main board; the wireless communication unit being provided inside the interior of the helmet body and being connected with the intelligent main board; the intelligent main board being provided inside the interior of the helmet body. The method comprises the followings: photographing the landscape and transmitting the image by the camera unit to the intelligent main board for saving; controlling the display unit to display the image by the intelligent main board; connecting the intelligent main body with the mobile terminal by the wireless communication unit and importing an address book of the mobile terminal into the intelligent main board by the wireless communication unit, it is controlled through the voice control and processing unit to accomplish the dialing function.
The above-mentioned helmet has safety, communication and reminding functions, and can be used independently from the bicycle when in use, but cannot be used to synchronously lock the bicycle and cannot achieve the purpose of prompting the user to wear a helmet and then to unlock a bicycle and start riding either.